


Epiphany

by stuffandnonsense



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandnonsense/pseuds/stuffandnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honour of Elysian Fields' October Challenge Month 2015 (in response to a challenge for more holiday fic), a holiday  drabble for Epiphany, a Christian feast day on 6th January. A dream sequence, just before Showtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

Dru was languorously licking the blood from her smile and shaking her head gleefully. "My poor Spike…."

A transubstantiation: Buffy’s face. Buffy’s voice.

"… so lost. Even I can’t help you now."

Then they were waltzing: a prayer to her grace.

"You treat me like a man."

Buffy smiled up at him – a benediction. "You know I’ll never love you. Don’t you?"

Spike lay, transfixed and worshipful, while she rode him into the ground.

When she smiled down at him, the lights above and behind her transformed her hair into a golden halo, casting her face into shadow. "You’re beneath me."


End file.
